


Marco!

by NumberOneEverything



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Its midnight please bare with me, Japan is a huge nerd, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 11:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16618283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NumberOneEverything/pseuds/NumberOneEverything
Summary: So I have this idea but it's like midnight right now but whatever?Hetalia oneshot where Japan is a huge nerd!





	Marco!

America burst into the meeting room, efficiently scaring the crap out of everyone. 

His hair was a mess and his eyes were wide and bloodshot. He have a crazed look, and a really creepy grin on his face.

"America, you bloody idiot, you're almost five minutes late, that is very unprofessional and--" England stopped his ranting when he saw Alfred's frantic state. "What the bloody hell happened to you?" 

France let out a French laugh. "Ohonhonhon, Iggy you really gotta lighten up a bit," He teased. 

England glared at him and it wasn't too long until a argument and a competition of insults broke out between them. 

Every country sighed in unison as the two screamed at each other. 

"Guys! Guys!" America interrupted loudly. "I have something very important to say!" 

He paused for special effects, opening his mouth once everyone shut up and stared at him.

"Marco!" 

 

Italy perked up.

"Polo~" He returned. He and America played this game before and Italy have to admit, he love it.  

America let out a maniacal laugh, "Marco!" 

"Polo!" Every stared at the normally quiet country.

Canada blushed and squeaked when everyone's attention turned to him. He held Kumajiro closer to him. 

"Marco!" America continued, his body shaking from whatever reason.

England raised his bushy eyebrows judgmentally. He thought to himself where he went wrong in raising America. 

"...Polo..." Germany sighed when he realized America's waiting for a response and will wait until someone replied to this silly game of his. 

"Marco!" 

"Polo!"

"Marco!"

"Polo!"

After quite a while, almost everyone got their share of replying to America's silly game. 

Some happily replied, others for the sake of the meeting and wasted time, and still, others being forced to. Only one person remained. 

Japan. 

"Marco!" America leaned closer to Japan, his crazed look never leaving. In fact, it reminded Japan of someone...

The room went silent as everyone waited for Japan to reply. 

The only sound was only America's crazy heavy breathing and the now annoying tick of the clock.

Everyone stared at Japan, who's face was blank. 

"Japan!" Italy whispered sharply to him. "You gotta reply polo to him." 

Japan said nothing. 

The other countries began to worry as Japan looked down, hiding behind his bangs.

Are those...tears?

"Japan?" 

After a few moments, America impatiently repeated. "Japan, dude! Marco!" 

Then Japan broke down, alarming everyone else. "J-Jean..." He muttered weakly. 

"Who is Jean?" Everyone muttered, very confused. Well, only two people know.

Germany sighed, looking truly disappointed in Japan. 

His brother, Prussia (he doesn't even go here!) grinned and laughed. They know what Japan is talking about. 

"That joke ain't half bad, Japan," Prussia snickered. 

Japan cried even more. "Kusokurae!"

China gasped loudly. "Japan!!!!!! Language!" 

 

************************

 

You could probably maybe guess what Japan had said. If not, heres a link 

chromlea.com/japanese/insults.php

Also if you don't get it, Marco is a character from this famous Japanese cartoon called Attack On Titan and he died leaving his best friend Jean all alone and sad

Peace out

**Author's Note:**

> Danke for reading


End file.
